(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in the construction of manufactured buildings, e.g., modular or mobile homes. The invention relates in particular to wall structures for such buildings, and to composite structural panels and other components used as a part of these wall structures.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Modular buildings, also known as manufactured buildings, are constructed at least in part at a remote site. The entire building can be constructed at the production facility, and then moved to a permanent location where the building is positioned on a foundation. In other instances, components of the building, e.g. wall, floor or ceiling components, are manufactured at the remote site, and assembled at the final destination. This type of construction is widely used to construct residential buildings, commonly known as a mobile homes, or manufactured housing, as well as in other residential and commercial structures.
Manufactured building are comprised of a supporting floor structure adapted to be positioned on a foundation, or on a wheeled support. This floor structure supports walls and other components of a building, which may be constructed of prefabricated panels. Insulation, an outer covering, and utilities, are then added to complete the building structure.
The wall structure conventionally used prior to the present invention is constructed with a framework of vertical, spaced 2.times.4 southern white pine studs or upright members, with horizontal cross bracing members. The framework members can also be of metal, e.g., square tubular steel.
A facing material, e.g., sheet rock, is used to cover the interior surfaces of the framework, while a sheathing material, such as plywood, is used to cover the exterior of the framework. If the wall is to be used on the exterior of the building, an insulation barrier, such as a fiberglass batting is normally positioned between the studs within the cavity defined by the interior and exterior surfacing materials.
This prior art construction suffers from several potentially hazardous deficiencies. Of major concern is the fact that various electrical outlets within the building are connected to an external source of electricity by wiring that is strung within the wall, through openings or holes in the studs. The presence of this wiring within the wall cavity adjacent flammable interior wall components can become a fire hazard in the event of defects in insulation, or exposure of the wiring to moisture.
In addition, connecting points between components of a conventional manufactured housing wall can become loosened by flexing during transport of the building, or during severe adverse weather conditions, resulting in weakening or even collapse of the wall.
Thus, there is a need for an improved wall structure for manufactured buildings that exhibits reduced flexing, and has improved resistance to fire, particularly electrical fires.